


Canada's Day Blues

by UnknownUncut



Series: The Everyday Life of The Countries [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada Day, FACE Family, Gen, Human Names Used, OCs only to be filler characters, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: July 1 Canada's birthday, the one day where everything is the greatest but not really. However this year might be the year that Matthew is looking for.





	Canada's Day Blues

**Author's Note:**

> So happy Canada Day (depending on when you are reading this) anyways I wanted to do this up before I leave and can't do one so this thing is born. Anyways I hope you enjoy.
> 
> PS. Sorry if something doesn't make sense; I tried.

**Halifax/Pugwash, Nova Scotia, Canada**  
**July 1, 2018**  
Today seems almost bearable for a change instead of the normal everyone forgetting about him. Well, the few people he went and seen hasn’t forgotten him like Mila and Noah, two awesome people from this little German-British café that they got going on, and the Morgans, who just so happened to have little cupcakes to do a tiny celebration with.

So all in all this day wasn’t that bad until he was told about this celebration for Canada day down in Pugwash which he had to check out.  
When he got there, he manage to score a spot to watch this parade. It started with a police car and a fire truck leading the way for the rest of the parade which range from commercial and non-commercial floats (of course) with fabulous floats, decorated vehicles, or just marching along the streets. There also seems to be a pipe and band competition going on as well which some people like while it’s slightly to loud for others, Matthew included, but everyone watch none the less.

Matthew looks at the kids standing on the sides watching everything go by with excitement. Which puts a smile on Matthew’s face seeing the younger kids enjoying something that people before them has been enjoying for years.

The Shriners, which Matthew learns later, came along with their clowns and tiny vehicles. Matthew thought that it has to be the best part with them going down the road in their little cars. The kids to think so too.

The antique tractors and vintage cars sparkle due to them probably being super cleaned before coming to this. By this point Matthew was dragged over to where a group of kids are sitting with their partners. It turns out that the kids thought the cars were cool for a second before growing bored of them; Matthew grew bored of them as well since he seen them around a lot or has driven them around before. Cars really isn’t Matthew’s thing.

Finally, the part that the group of kids has been waiting for…the animals. Matthew paid a lot more attention as did many kids. There were horse drawn carriages, a family riding horses plus a miniature down the street. There were also other critters in the animal group as well which as gain the most attention from the younger kids.

When the parade draws to a close. Matthew was told to come back later at dusk to see fireworks!

Which his totally going to see.

  
…

  
**Pugwash, Nova Scotia, Canada**  
**July 1, 2018**

The park is crowd with people and families. There were people still looking for spots to settle while others stand around to listen to the band that’s been playing.

Matthew slips through the crowd trying to find a spot to sit down. He didn’t known about bring a blanket since he’s sitting on the ground but he didn’t really care.

Finally found a clear spot that overlooks the water and a clear view of where the fireworks are going to be coming from.

He sat down and took out his phone since there’s still a couple of minutes before the fireworks start but he has been told by a person selling ice-cream that it might run a little late but not by a lot. Frankly Matthew doesn’t care if they run on time or late, he’s just excited for the fact for all of this mostly something new to see.

“Bonjour Matthieu!”

“Dude! What are you doing on the ground?”

“Honestly I thought I raised you to be better than that.”

Matthew jumps, almost dropping his phone, as he looks up to see Francis, Arthur, and Alfred standing there. Alfred is wearing one of his sweaters that he let his brother to borrow, Francis seems to be the same if you count his phone case having a maple leaf on it (he only knows this since his papa has taken it out to take a picture), and Arthur is standing there nervously wearing one of his sweaters as well which he guess his father got it from Alfred; he’s also carrying a red and white blanket in his arms.

“Come on! Get up, so Arty can put the blanket down!” Alfred happily pull Matthew up from the ground just as Arthur puts the blanket down.

“Whoa!” Matthew fall back to the ground when Alfred pulls him down with him. His brother just laughs before pulling Arthur down with him.

“Hey! You brat!” Arthur rolls off the two and sits cross legged on the ground, while unwinking the sweater as much as he can.  
Francis chuckles as he takes a couple more pictures before joining them on the blanket. He rest an arm around Arthur, who just rolls his eyes but didn’t move.  
Matthew smiles seeing everyone getting along for once. Alfred sits up before pulling out a small, newspaper wrapped box from the sweater’s pocket.

“Here!” He holds out the gift with a bright smile.

Matthew takes it and opens it only after the three in courage him to. He manage to peel away the make shifted wrapping and inside is a silver chain with a maple leaf attach to the end of it.

“I-”

Alfred cuts him off by throwing an arm around Matthew’s shoulders. “Look-” he shows off his own necklace with a bald eagle attach to the end “-Francis made them for all of us a while back but he was waiting for our birthdays to come around to give them to us…”

Matthew looks over to see the Brit’s own necklace which seems to be a lion while Francis’s has a wine bottle at the end. It seems to be more characteristic towards themselves than the country it seems.

“Thank you,” Matthew whisper out but it seems to cut through the silence like a hot knife.

“Bien sûr, Mon fils*.”

A loud pop and a sizzling sound could be heard which scared everyone. Some kids laughed while others cried.

Arthur scowled at the loud noise been stopped when Matthew puts his phone and earphones in his father’s hands. Matthew just smiles and turned back to the open waters, awaiting for the next firework to explode.

Matthew smiles, jumping a little when the firework goes off, but he can say that this was one of his better days and probably be his best memory so far.

Happy Canada Day! And hopefully for many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> *Of course, my son.


End file.
